It is known to produce a decorative waterfall effect for water entering a pool, spa, bathtub, sink and the like. The waterfall effect typically involves forcing water over an elongated lip of a container, or through an elongated aperture to create a “sheet” of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,418 describes a pool/spa waterfall apparatus. The apparatus includes a manifold body connected to a water inlet. The manifold body has at least one baffle for reducing water turbulence, and an elongated removable outlet cap having either an elongated slot or a plurality of apertures forming a water outlet. The removable outlet cap is mounted to the manifold body by screws, and may be removed for cleaning or replaced with an outlet cap having a different aperture design. The baffles extend longitudinally in the manifold housing, and may be horizontally positioned, or may be inclined to the horizontal.
The prior art waterfall-producing devices are not adjustable, and therefore always produce the waterfall at the same distance from the device. This may not be appropriate for all installations, as it may be desirable to alter the distance from the device that the water travels, due to variations in the sizes and positioning of the walls of bathtubs, sinks, spas and the like.
Additionally, the prior art waterfall-producing devices are not illuminated, and so if a user desires to have soft or decorative lighting in addition to the waterfall effect, they must install or provide extra lighting.
A need exists for a waterfall-producing device capable of overcoming these and other disadvantages of the conventional systems, and in particular for a device that allows for the waterfall to be lit.